Una noche inesperada
by Aconito
Summary: Ella, estaba cansada de intentar dar todo por él y él ni siquiera la tomara enserio. Por cuestión del destino ella se topa con alguien más, alguien que al parecer si puede entenderla. Un encuentro que termina de forma inesperada


Todo había resultado como ella lo esperaba, se había ido de ciudad Gótica en la mañana y él ni siquiera lo había notado, no hasta que el sol se ocultó y fue que la llamó solo porque claramente la necesitaba. Ella estaba harta de todo, de que como la ignoraba, de su mal carácter, de que aún después de pasar los últimos dos años a su lado combatiendo el crimen cada noche él siguiera subestimandola. La gota que había derramado el vaso fue la noche anterior, cuándo después de recibir una palisa por parte de una banda de asesinos él, llegó solo para regañarla, y claro para salvar a su adorada gata con quién decidió irse más tarde, dejándola a ella sola, furiosa y completamente herida, no física sino emocionalmente.

Fue por eso que había tomado la decisión de irse por un tiempo, no podía alejarse tanto de Gótica, en primera instancia porque su padre no se lo hubiese permitido, y en segunda porque aún no encontraba el coraje suficiente para alejarse tanto del murciélago. Era por eso que había elegido pasar algúnas semanas "de vacaciones" en Metrópolis.

Pasaban ya las once de la noche y ella seguía, asomada en la ventana del cuarto de su hotel, no tenía ni una pizca de sueño y es que por más que su mente deseará meterse a la cama y dormir, su cuerpo le pedía a gritos otra cosa. Deseaba salir a patearle el trasero a algún delincuente, pero sabía que el simple hecho de ponerse la máscara de Batgirl, no haría más que recordarle a Batman, y eso era lo último que deseaba hacer esa noche.

Finalmente optó por recostarse en la cama y encender la televisión esperando encontrar algún programa o película lo suficientemente aburridos como para hacerla dormir, pero en lugar de eso decidió detenerse en un canal de noticias "Esto no va a terminar bien" pensó al escuchar el reportaje sobre el que el conductor del programa hablaba. Al parecer una pipa de gas había explotado y estaba causando todo un desastre, desastre que ya estaba empezando a ser controlado por Superman, a quien mostraban utilizando sus superpoderes para acabar con los insendios. "Hacerlo así debe ser infinitamente más fácil" pensó ella al mismo tiempo que apagaba el televisor.

Se levantó de la cama y se dirigió nuevamente a su ventana, no tenía mucho que admirar, ya que al no tener reservación la única habitación que había podido conseguir fue una con vista hacia un callejón y no hacía la ciudad como ella hubiese deseado. Allí comenzó a sentir algo de pesadez en sus ojos, finalmente estaba sucumbiendo al sueño hasta que un alboroto la atrajo de nuevo a la realidad. Era en el callejón que tenía a la vista, tres hombres estaban acorralado a una pobre mujer que se veía desesperada, ella miraba al cielo como esperando que alguien desendiera en su ayuda pero nadie llegaba. "Ni siquiera volando va a llegar a tiempo" pensó Bárbara. Quien rápidamente tomó la bolsa que contenía su disfraz de Batgirl y salió corriendo en ayuda de aquella mujer.

Una vez que salió del hotel, y asegurándose de que nadie la veía se puso su traje a velocidad rayo, cómo lo hacía cada noche y corrió hacia la calle que daba a la ventana de su habitación. Los tres hombres están tocando a la mujer de una forma verdaderamente asquerosa, lo que no hizo más que llevarla a su límite. Sin decir una palabra llegó con todo a golpearles a los tres, los puñetazos y patadas parecían no ser suficientes para ella, pese a que ya los tenía en el suelo suplicando por su vida.

\- ¡Ya dejános en paz te lo ruego! - suplicaba uno de ellos, ya con los ojos inchados y la boca llena de sangre

\- Ella también te suplico ¿Y acaso te detuviste? - respondió ella aún furiosa. En otras circunstancias Batman ya la habría detenido, pero él no estaba ahí ahora para sermonearla respecto a lo que era correcto y lo que no. Así que se acercó para darle el último golpe, pero alguien se interpuso en su camino.

\- Creo que ya han tenido suficiente, ya basta - habló aquel hombre con una voz sumamente dulce, tan diferente a la voz ronca del murciélago al que estaba acostumbrada.

\- No tienes idea de lo que estos malditos le estaban haciendo a una pobre mujer - exclamó ella a modo de justificación hacía su exceso de violencia

\- Alcance a escucharlo, créeme sentí pánico al pensar que quizá no llegaría a tiempo para salvarla, pero afortunadamente estabas aquí. Déjamelos a mi, yo me haré cargo - explicó él pacientemente. Ella retrocedió inmediatamente para dejarselos a él, sabía que él haría lo correcto, pese a sus réplicas internas.

Él en un instante ya los había sujetado a los tres como si no pensaran más que un par de kilos cada uno. - Espérame aquí por favor, no tardaré - dijo él, antes de salir volando con aquellos hombres. Bárbara tuvo el impulso de salir corriendo e irse de ahí, pero sabía que no llegaría muy lejos antes de que Superman llegara de nuevo. Y tuvo razón, no habían pasado ni cinco minutos cuando él ya estaba de vuelta.

\- Gracias por haberme apoyado con esto señorita Gordon - habló él nuevamente con aquel dulce tono, que la hizo sentirse extrañamente bien

\- No lo hice por ti, lo hice por ella. ¿Y cómo supiste quien soy? - exclamó ella. No conocía bien a Superman excepto por lo que Batman alguna vez le había dicho, y que él supiera su identidad la ponía en desventaja.

\- Tengo visión de rayos x, puedo ver a través de su máscara y la conozco por las noticias, la he visto con su padre el comisionado de policía de Gótica - explicó él sencillamente con una cálida sonrisa. Bárbara se quedó inmóvil, incapaz de reaccionar hasta que él habló de nuevo. - ¿Puedo preguntarle qué es lo que está haciendo en Metrópolis?

\- En primera háblame de tu, creo que ya rebasaste algunos límites como para actuar con tanta formalidad, y bueno respondiendo a tu pregunta realmente no estoy segura de que estoy haciendo aquí, huyendo creo sería lo más apropiado

\- ¿Huyendo? ¿De quién? - preguntó él repentinamente serio

Ella dudó por un instante si contestarle con la verdad o no, pero a pesar de no conocerlo se sintió con bastante confianza como para ser franca con él. - De mis sentimientos absurdos por Batman - respondió sin pelos en la lengua. Él en un principio pareció confundido, pero después de pensarselo unos segundos finalmente asintió con la cabeza en señal de entendimiento.

\- Comprendo que estás sintiendo, pero quizá huir no sea la mejor forma de afrontarlo - comentó con suavidad.

\- ¿Y tú qué sabes? Debes tener a las mujeres haciendo fila por ti, cómo podrías saber que se siente lidiar a diario con tus sentimientos, sabiendo que la persona a la que amas y con la que trabajas no está ni cerca de corresponderte - exclamó ella dejando ver un lado muy sensible de sí, que nadie conocía. Él simplemente resopló y sonrió con tristeza

\- Quizá tengas razón, a Superman le sobran las pretendientes pero supongo que debe ser el traje, por otro lado a mi otro yo, bueno a Clarck Kent nunca voltean siquiera a verlo. Lo que quiero decir es que se que se siente estar enamorado de alguien con quien compartes trabajo, a quien frecuentas y ves a diario y esa persona no te tome en cuenta. - finalizó él bastante melancólico.

Ella se quedó helada, no terminaba de procesar lo que el hombre frente a ella acababa de revelarle. Él acababa de soltarle así sin más su identidad secreta y al mismo tiempo confesado su mala suerte con las chicas. - Estás diciendo qué, estás enamorado de alguien que trabaja contigo y que no te corresponde como... Clarck...Kent... Pero sí cómo Superman - explicó ella lentamente haciendo énfasis en sus palabras.

\- Bueno no dije eso exactamente, pero sí creo que diste en el clavo. Ella ama a Superman, pero Clarck nunca ha sido suficiente para ella, imagino que algo similar ocurre contigo ¿O no? - explicó él, como si Bárbara fuera una de sus mejores amigas.

\- No en realidad, para Batman ni Bárbara ni Batgirl son suficientes para él, en realidad el está enamorado de alguien más, aún que nunca lo admita se que así es no tiene ojos para nadie más - respondió ella simplemente

\- Eso también puedo entenderlo, Batman es una persona complicada y eso que no he podido conocerlo lo suficiente, solo lo he topado un par de veces pero no sé necesita ser muy observador para darse cuenta.

Bárbara, de pronto se sintió tranquila no porque ya no sintiera ese dolor en su pecho, sino porque al menos ya no se sentía ridícula al pensar que quizá estaba actuando como una adolescente enamorada de su profesor, sino cómo una chica cualquiera que simplemente se había enamorado. Y sí a Superman nada menos ya le habían roto el corazón, cualquier persona está expuesta a que esto pueda ocurrirle, y eso la hizo sentir en cierta medida identificada con él kriptoniano que tenía frente a ella y que ahora mismo le sonreía.

\- Gracias por compartir esto conmigo Clarck, te prometo que tú secreto está a salvó conmigo - respondió ella intentando regresarle la sonrisa

\- El tuyo también, te doy mi palabra - dijo él simplemente. De pronto por la mente de Bárbara paso una idea loca, una idea demasiado loca y arriesgada, pero para el punto en que lo reflexionó ya era tarde. En cuestión de segundos se abalanzó sobre Clarck y se aferró a su cuello con fuerza, quizá más de la necesaria pero sabía que él apenas lo sentiría. Estampó sus labios con los de él y comenzó a besarlo como si su vida dependiera de ello. Ella no estaba segura si era porque él se había quedado en shock o si de verdad no le había molestado aquel gesto de su parte ya que no se despegó ni un milímetro y no había hecho el más mínimo intento por apartarla. Después de unos cuantos segundos finalmente él comenzó apartarla delicadamente - Bárbara no, ni siquiera te conozco además no está bien, ambos nos encontramos con sentimientos mezclados y... - Pero Bárbara no lo dejó hablar y volvió a besarlo está vez más lento y más suave, permitiéndose esta vez saborear sus labios hasta que comenzó a faltarle el aire.

\- Clarck, por favor ¿No creés que ya estamos grandesitos para tener este tipo encuentros? Solo será una noche y podremos liberarnos, al menos una noche de todo lo que sentimos, de todos esos rechazos, solo disfrutar una noche, después yo volveré a Ciudad Gótica a lidiar con el murciélago y tú volverás a los brazos de tu chica con tu disfraz de Superman, por favor solo está noche - suplico ella, realmente deseaba tener un encuentro con alguien aún cuando fuera algo pasajero, pero nadie parecía ser lo suficientemente bueno como para sustituir sus fantasías con Batman, ahora tenía la oportunidad de tener a este hombre en sus brazos, quizá sería suficiente para apartar al murciélago de su cabeza.

Clarck no dijo nada, simplemente la acercó a su cuerpo y se elevó por los aires con ella en brazos. Durante todo el trayecto el corazón de Bárbara había latido tan fuerte que pensó que podría salirsele del pecho, siempre iba corriendo de un edificio a otro utilizando los batiganchos, pero nunca había sentido algo como eso.

Una vez que llegaron a lo que ella suponía era el departamento de Clarck, él retomó el beso que hacía unos minutos habían suspendido. El beso comenzó a ser cada vez más profundo, él recorrió lentamente su boca con su lengua, causando que Bárbara suspirara de vez en cuando. Ella se quitó la máscara y comenzó a quitarse el traje, mientras él bajaba sus besos, llegando a su barbilla y descendiendo por su cuello, cuando ella quedó en ropa interior él se apartó de ella ligeramente para verla mejor, él la examinó de arriba a abajo haciendo que ella se sonrojara levemente, él al percatarse de ello también se sonrojo, lo que a Bárbara le pareció sumamente tierno así que decidió provocarle un sonrojo aún más grande, lentamente comenzó a quitarse la ropa interior ante la mirada atenta de Clarck, quien parecia estar sufriendo internamente. En cuestión de segundos ella ya se encontraba completamente desnuda, mientras que él seguía aún con su traje, él se acercó para besarla de nuevo esta vez recorriendo su cuerpo con sus manos de una forma tan lenta, tan íntima que Bárbara sintió que desfallecía, estaba tan inmersa en el placer que estaba sintiendo que no se percató en que momento Clarck se había deshecho de su traje. Ella inevitablemente lo miro atónita, ya había visto a Bruce sin el traje de Batman y tenía un cuerpo increíble, pero lo que tenía frente a ella era verdaderamente algo... Fuera de este mundo. Ella comenzó a besarlo como había hecho él antes con ella, pasando con sus manos cada rincón de su pecho, de su abdomen, saboreando la sensación de sentir cada uno de sus músculos. Él la tomó entre sus brazos y se dirigió hasta su cama donde la depósito con sumo cuidado, se colocó sobre de ella y comenzó besarla nuevamente, está vez recorriendo por completo cada espacio de su cuerpo, como si desease recordar el sabor de cada parte de ella. Posteriormente ella lo hizo con él haciendolo experimentar más placer de lo que jamás alguien había podido darle. Finalmente cuando ambos estuvieron listos él se posicionó en sima de ella y comenzó a penetrarla lentamente dejando que ella se acostumbrara a él, para después aumentar el ritmo gradualmente, ambos gemían de placer cada vez más alto, hasta que finalmente llegaron al punto más alto, ella primero sucumbiendo al orgasmo más largo que había tenido en su vida, seguida por él quien se dejó caer rendido en su pecho.

Así permanecieron unos minutos, mientras sus respiraciones se normalizaban. Finalmente se separaron para darse cuenta de que estaba a punto de amanecer

\- Tengo el presentimiento de que va a ser una buena mañana - comentó el viendola a los ojos y haciendo presente su sonrisa. Ella lo contempló unos segundos dejándose perder en su mirada de ojos color cielo, verse allí reflejada la hizo sentirse verdaderamente bien. Definitivamente haber ido a Metrópolis había Sido la mejor decisión de su vida.

\- Sí, va a ser un buen día - concluyó ella.


End file.
